deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas McCain
Lucas McCain, a rancher, an American Civil War veteran, and widowed father who used his Winchester firearm as a last resort. Lucas earns enough money from a turkey shoot contest to purchase a ranch near North Fork in the New Mexico Territory, where he dedicates himself to rearing his son, whom he adores and whom he promised to protect and keep safe when Mark's mother was dying, and fending off gunfighters looking to kill the "fastest man in the west." He loved his wife a lot and misses her too much to remarry, although he does have several potential love interests in town. It is shown many times throughout the series how much Lucas loves his son and how he would do anything for him or to keep him safe. A cattleman, he is often mistaken by strangers as a "sodbuster" a term of denigration for a farmer in the eyes of most people, it seems, including in Lucas' and Mark's eyes. Battle vs John Marston (by So-Pro Warrior) John Marston: ''' '''Luccas McCain: In Armadillo Luccas McCain and 3 of his old friends from the Civil War (Union Soldiers) are walking through town meanwhile John Marston and Marshal Johnson and his Deputies Jonah and Eli are searching for bandits that supposedly entered the town a while ago. Soom John spots Luccas and wonders if they could be the bandits as he or the Marshall have never seen them before. Luccas and his friends see John and the Marshal and his Deputies and wonder whats up so one of Luccas's friends goes to talk to them and goes for his papers to show who he and his friends are but Jonah thinks that he is reaching for his gun and quickly takes out his Schofield Revolver and empties all round into the soldier Luccas and his men see this so another one takes out his Colt Single Action and returns fire hitting Jonah in the chest three times . Marston the Marshal and Eli head for cover and so do Luccas and his friends and the two posses exchange fire with their revolvers. Luccas decides to take out his trusty Winchester 1892 and quickly takes aim at Eli and fires 1 shot hitting him in the head between the eyes . Marston takes out his Henry Rifle and fires at a soldier behind a barrel but 2 shots hit the barrel and so he takes careful aim and when the man pops back out he fires a shot and the bullet goes right through his throat . The other Union soldier runs across the street and regroups with Luccas and the two decide to flank John and the Marshal however John and the Marshal have also came up with the same idea and both teams decide to head through the farm area. The Union soldier takes out his 12 Gauge Single Shot Shotgun and peeks around the corner of the farm and looks inside to see the Marshal and John come through the back door and he waits until they get close and when they do he jumps out and fires his shotgun but misses and Johnson returns fire with his Colt Model 1878 Shotgun and puts a huge hole in the soldier but Luccas pops out and empties 4 shots into the Marshal . John tries to return fire but his Henry becomes jammed and right when Luccas is about to empty the rest of his rounds into him John stops him. "Now hold on their partner now why don't we settle this here fight like normal men" John says "Why not" Luccas replies The two return to the town street and while Luccas keeps his trusty Winchester with the last 5 rounds in it John decides to use his Schofield Revolver and reloads it. The two men distance themselves and John and Luccas put their weapons back in their holsters. Both men then prepare to draw their guns and the two men stare each other down. Then in 3..2..1.. Both men draw their guns but John is able to draw his Revolver before Luccas can and empties all of the rounds into Luccas . The famous Rifleman falls down on his back dead and John puts his Revolver back and tips his hat forward in respect and walks away. Winner: John Marston Expert's Opinion While Luccas was a excellent expert with the Winchester 1892 he only dominated at Long Range. John dominated at Close and Mid Range and in the Old West the X-Factor of whoever was the fastest quickdrawer won the west. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Matthew Quigley (by Alockwood1) TBW Expert's Opinion Well, in this battle of riflemen and sharpshooters, two things play key roles - firepower and advancements in technology. While Lucas McCain might initially struggle a bit, due to Matthew Quigley's superior range on his Sharps, McCain has plenty of ammunition in his Winchester to force Quigley to retreat while reloading. Also, Quigley's cap-and-ball revolver is not easy to reload in the heat of battle, when compared to the more improved cartridge revolver that McCain uses, all other things being equal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors